


The Christmas Auction

by Jenjengundamfan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenjengundamfan/pseuds/Jenjengundamfan
Summary: Heero's welcomed home to disturbing news, after being away on a solo mission for two months. Director Une orders him to stand down from his strict protocol for once, but can't comply with her demand. He covertly undermines his higher authority and assigns himself an unorthodox mission to save the Vice Foreign Minister.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Unorthodox Undercover Work Mini Bang





	The Christmas Auction

Disclaimer: Do we even have to do this anymore? LOL! Nope. Don’t own Gundam Wing or its characters. Just doing this for fun! 

A/N: I want to give a shout out to my two betas Revy679 and Ninjette Twitch! Thank you so much for reading an incomplete story, and encouraged me while I beast through 6000 plus words in three days. Honestly they are amazing writers and I learn so much from them! Go check out their stories for more amazingly awesome Gundam Wing or even Sailor moon fics!!!! Also I want to mention and thank Odessa and Purdy for their suggestions! 

A special thank you to Talliya for making the 2019 Gundam Wing Mini Bang all possible! 

Last but not least I wanna give a HUGE shout out to my artist Dragonchilde!  
Enjoy <3  
JenJenGundamFan

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Christmas Auction

Thursday, December 10 AC206,  
Preventer's Headquarters, Brussels  
0830 hours

Director Une's concentration broke from her highly classified documents to the door. Irritated, she couldn't help but focus on the voices coming from the outside of her office. She heard her secretary tell the uninvited guest, louder than her usual hushed tone, she was busy. However, that didn't stop the visitor from barging into her office. Une's door immediately swung open, and she now faced her best agent.

The mousy brown hair woman stood behind the tall man, frazzled, she spoke, "I'm sorry, Director. I tried to tell him."

"It's not your fault, Peggy. Sometimes these top agents forget their rank. That will be all," Director Une dismissed her secretary.

"Yes, ma'am!" Peggy replied and shut the door quietly behind her.

The tension the agent brought into the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Director Une shifted in her seat. She didn't have time to deal with him; she was booked solid for the whole day and needed to get back to work. Taking in a deep breath to help her deal rationally with the man, she spoke, "Welcome back, Agent Yuy. I didn't expect you to be in the office after your shuttle landed."

"How could you let this happen?" Heero growled through his teeth.

Confused by his outburst, Director Une folded her arms. She had no idea what he was talking about, and she was in no mood for his ambiguous accusations today. "You need to be more clear Agent Yuy. I run the entire Preventer's organization; you don't expect me to read your mind too, now do you?"

The former Wing Zero pilot narrowed his eyes and ignored her jab. "You explicitly told me in my absence that you would be in charge of the Vice Foreign Minister's affairs. How could you let her do this?" Heero pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket, unfolded it, and held up the crumpled sheet. "This is unacceptable," he seethed.

Une peered through her glasses, reading Relena's annual charity auction items. "I see no reason why this list is deemed unacceptable."

"You had to have approved this, or the very last auction item wouldn't be there," Heero pointed to the bottom of the document.

She read the last item and looked up to the perfect soldier, his face flawlessly masked from his tempered actions. "I see no reason to be alarmed."

"Miss. Darlian cannot, under any circumstances, auction a date with herself," he firmly stated.

"Agent Yuy, you will have the proper security measures implemented for the winner, and with your meticulous surveillance, I think the Vice Foreign Minister has every right to contribute for once to her own cause. She works very hard each year. I won't stand for your overprotective behavior." 

"Assumptions lead to mistakes. Her exposure to a public auction is an opportunity for an abduction or an assassination. I know Miss Darlian. She will continue to do this annually. A threat might not happen this year, but when word gets out, this will be the perfect opportunity for someone or some organization to kill the Vice Foreign Minister."

"Agent Yuy, I understand your concerns; however, this is Ms. Darlian’s decision. We cannot simply undermine her free will to participate in her charity. I am ordering you to stand down on this matter," Director Une harshly stated, getting her point across to the former Gundam pilot.

"Copy," Heero reluctantly complied and turned to leave.

Before he could walk out, she reminded him who had the higher authority, and hoped that by doing so, it might distract him from obsessing over the auction long enough to focus on a detailed account from his assignment. "Since you are here and didn't take the weekend off after being gone for two months, I will need a comprehensive review of your operation by the end of the day." No response came from the dark brown-haired man as he marched out of her office. She sighed and shook her head once he closed the door behind him. Dealing with Heero wasn't always easy; he was an excellent Preventer, but she sometimes wondered perhaps he was too much of a soldier, too disciplined, to become relaxed on some issues.

_ _ _ _

Heero stalked down the corridor to the tiny office he had in the Preventers headquarters. He rarely used the personal space, only conducting business in HQ for a particular rare assignment. For the last nine years, the job he performed daily had been out in the field, serving and guarding the Vice Foreign Minister, as her head of security.

Arriving at his unused office, he exhaled while unlocking the door. The former Gundam pilot wasn't surprised by the Vice Foreign Minister's actions while he had been away. It was this kind of reckless behavior that had prompted him to approach Relena in the first place. However old they were currently, a part of her past carried to the present, and it made his job more challenging than if she would just obey his daily instructions.

He couldn't entirely distinguish if she was oblivious or overly confident of his protection. Whatever the case may be, it made him furious. It was a fact, the Vice Foreign Minister loved the people, and if she had her way, she would request to stop in every city to mingle with the citizens, but when Relena saw children, there was no asking; she'd just do it without thinking.

He had no idea why she would risk her life to socialize with the children. It was one thing to hold seminars, workshops, and camps for the post-war kids, but it was another to spontaneously take part in whatever the adolescents were doing outside in an exposed area where anyone could take a shot.

Heero sat down in his black swivel chair and turned on the office computer; he couldn't help but recall the last three-month political campaign tour the Vice Foreign Minister had through America in July.

The perfect soldier escorted the Vice Foreign Minister out of the ESUN North America division's building in New York City. He immediately exercised his skills, scanning skyscrapers, bypassing traffic, and surveying hundreds of people on the sidewalks for any potential threat. They were only in the Big Apple for one more hour, and he was thankful to get out of the bustling city, and back home to Brussels, where the population was ninety percent less than their current location.

They only had a short walk to the black stretch limo waiting for them at the curb. However, Relena halted her movements. Heero followed her gaze and witnessed a boy no older than eight, taunting a little girl with her stuffed animal. The blonde woman changed her course and walked in the children's direction. 

"Miss Darlian," he hissed, gently seizing her arm, stopping her from getting involved. She tried to shake him off, but it was no use, his grip only tightened. "Your plane leaves in an hour," he warned. 

Giving him a playful smile, "Agent Yuy, thank you for your concern, but it's my plane. Do you honestly think it will take off without me? Now, please let go," Relena demanded, and he complied with her request. Sighing, he followed right behind.

The boy had already taken off with her animal, and the small child was now crying uncontrollably. "I know what it feels like to lose something very special that I love," she said, walking up to the crying girl trying to console her. Relena squatted down to the girl's level. Her curly brown pigtails, high up on her head, bounced with her quiet whimpers, rubbing her red eyes, she looked up at the woman before her. "You don't need to shed any more tears. What is your name, young lady?" The Vice Foreign Minister asked, soothing the child down.

The little girl stammered over her words, "Ma, Ma, Mary."

Heero's heart wrenched as the utterance of that name took him on a path of recollection he didn’t care to travel. He composed himself and resumed evaluating the environment with his flawless vision.

"Well, Mary," Relena spoke softly, "I have just the thing for you. I never leave home without it, but it seems to me like you need him more than I do." The little girl sniffled, halting her tears as Relena opened her leather briefcase, pulling out a well-loved brown little stuffed bear with a red ribbon bow tied around its neck. 

Heero looked down in shock. What was she going to do with the stuffed animal; the very first gift he had ever given her. She loved that teddy bear!

"I call him Mr. Snuggles. You know why?" The little girl shook her head. "Because when I get lonely, Mr. Snuggles is THE very best snuggler on the planet!" Relena paused, and looked up at him, giving him a warm smile, and looked back at the girl. "I bet Mr. Snuggles would love someone who could hug him more than I do. What do you think?" Mary nodded her head, her eyes full of anticipation in receiving a new gift. "Would you take care of Mr. Snuggles for me? He needs lots of attention, and I think he's been annoyed at me for working so much. What do you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I can take care of him!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed in delight.

"Mary!" A voice called from one of the windows in the building beside them. "Time for lunch!" Mary looked up at the window and looked back at the blonde woman.

"That's my momma," she stated. Relena nodded her head and hugged the stuffy one last time.

"He's all yours now. Mary."

"Thank you so much, nice lady!" Mary hugged the bear and kissed his nose. "I will love him forever and ever!" Without another word, the little girl ran up the stairs and into the building.

Relena was silent as they walked back to the limo. "Why did you do that?" Heero questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It felt like what I needed to do."

It was in these moments, seeing Relena in her pure, compassionate form, unlike anything from her political demeanor, that made him dislike her impulsive actions, but at the same time, love seeing the outcome. Thankfully, these little stunts of hers never came close to being a threat to the woman's life. However lucky she might have been in that instance, this time she wouldn't be dealing with kids. She was going to be auctioning herself to a person who would pay the highest price for her 'head.' No matter what he was ordered to do, he knew he was going to have to undermine his boss and secretly work undercover to make sure Relena was safe from any potential threats, now or in the future.

The computer finally powered on after all the updates it took to get it online. The former Zero One pilot hadn't used the machine in over a year, and he was now able to write that damn report he was ordered to have on Director Une's desk by the end of the day. He was going to have to work fast; he had come back just in time; the charity auction was tomorrow evening. If Heero were to pull this off and get away with it, he would undoubtedly be working into the night.

_ _ _ _

Friday, December 11 AC206  
Sanc Kingdom Palace, Denmark  
1730 hours

Being off duty throughout the weekend meant Heero did not have a reason to attend the event, nor did he pay in advance to dine at a table where the higher-priced items would be auctioned off. Regardless of these minor details, he solved the obstacle before arriving.

Getting into the secure Mansion wasn't a challenge for the perfect soldier. After all, he built the security system. It was an easy decision to gain access from the back entrance to conceal his presence until the opportune time. He had contemplated whether or not to disguise himself but decided against it. He still had a job to do after tonight working for her, and it was one thing going against the Vice Foreign Minister as himself; it was another to deceive her with a disguise. He knew she would never talk to him ever again if he did. It was best being himself, even though he was sure there would be a fight between the two of them tonight. He knew in his gut that Relena would be much safer in his own blood-stained hands, than someone else's questionable alliance.

Heero checked his wristwatch, and thought impatiently to himself, 'where is she?'

"Well, well. It has been too long, hasn't it, Mr. Yuy," a female voice spoke softly, yet with a hint of amusement, behind him.

"Dorothy," he acknowledged sharply, turning around, making eye contact with those elongated eyebrows of hers. He thought about them way more than he should be at the moment. 

"It was a treat getting a call from you late last night. I can hardly wait to learn why you need my seat. But, patience is a virtue; it's what my grandfather always taught me." Dorothy pulled the ticket from her small golden handbag and outstretched her arm towards Heero, handing the little white paper to him, but before the former Gundam pilot could take the piece of paper from her grasp, she pulled her hand away up to her face. "I have one last little settlement before I give this ticket to you," the woman slightly shook her hand with the paper at every word spoken. "Your “I owe you” is good forever? Let's say I wanted something in five years; you'd still honor my request?"

Heero nodded his head. He had reluctantly called this woman late last night asking for her ticket. Unfortunately, he had offered nothing that Dorothy wanted in return except for a regrettable ‘I owe you’ to obtain the exchange for her seat.

"Now let us imagine, it's ten or fifteen years down the road, and it might or might not be... ethical. You'll still be my man for the job?" she asked, trying to examine his concealed face.

He inwardly sighed and begrudgingly nodded his head once again. She was taunting him, and he wanted no more of her game.

"I need you to say it," she requested.

"Dorothy," he snarled.

"Nope, wrong word," Dorothy advised and started to put the ticket back into her ungodly tacky purse.

"Fine. Yes," the former wing zero pilot answered with a harsh tone.

"Yes, to..." the platinum blonde woman grinned and rolled her hand for him to keep going.

"My ‘I owe you’ is guaranteed until you request your favor," he replied through gritted teeth and snatched the ticket from her hand as she extended the white paper to him once again.

"I cannot wait to see why you would do anything for the seat. It has been the utmost pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Yuy," his former rival exclaimed with delight.

Heero nodded his head and stalked down the corridor, leaving the woman behind him without another word. That was humiliating and hoped he'd never have to ask something from that woman ever again.

_ _ _ _

The sound of carolers singing, Deck the Halls, could be heard coming from the ballroom as Heero made his way into the party. The large room was decorated beautifully with every kind of Christmas frill imagined. Growing up, he had never celebrated Christmas. But when he started working for Relena, and she forced the holiday upon him, he began to appreciate the festivities over the years. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone. Ever. He noticed the detailed work that went into decorating the palace and thought to himself how even the decorators surpassed themselves this year.

The aroma of the holidays permeated the room from the professional gingerbread houses that were on display for the silent auction to the confections that were being made by the artisan candy makers stationed at the dessert bar. For the party-goers entertainment, they were pulling taffy, stirring caramel for apples, dipping candies into chocolate, and producing Christmas fudge for everyone to enjoy.

Even Santa Claus was on his throne, with his elf helpers, individually asking little kids what they wanted for Christmas this year.

At the bottom of the stage sat a 17-foot tall Christmas tree, trimmed with gold and silver ornaments, twinkly white lights and silver tinsel.

Twenty tables were placed perfectly to the center of the stage. All of them had a frosted lantern with winter floral arrangements surrounding the centerpiece, and the Christmas china matched the theme of gold and silver.

Heero looked around the room and spotted Relena instantly, mingling with the guests over by the open bar. He sucked in a breath as he stared at her magnificent beauty, wearing a new elegant, long navy blue lace dress. Her hair was styled in an updo fashion, with her golden locks in bouncy curls cascading down from her messy bun, softly grazing her bare shoulders. He had to tear his eyes away. He hadn't seen her in two months but shook off the unwanted feelings; he couldn't allow himself to get distracted. Not now, anyway. He was on a mission. He had to be successful. Glancing down at his ticket, he looked up and spotted his table, number four.

He started walking to his seat and stopped in mid-stride when he heard an all too familiar voice address him.

"Buddy, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still on your solo mission?" His comrade questioned.

Heero turned on his heels and faced the man before him. The former Deathscythe pilot, dressed in all black with a radio and earpiece, made him assume Director Une flew the braided idiot down from L2 to be security detail for tonight's event. The perfect soldier turned off his friend’s radio and gave the man his signature death glare. "No one can know that I'm here." 

Duo looked around the room full of people. "Well, if you wanted to go incognito, you should have worn a disguise. There are hundreds of people here tonight, and a handful of them can recognize you. Say, why don't you want to be noticed? I'm sure the Princess would love to see that you're alive. She's been worried how long this mission was lasting."

"No, she especially cannot know that I'm here, yet," he warned.

"Why?" Duo questioned with a puzzled expression.

"That's classified," the former Wing Zero pilot barked before turning the God of Death’s radio back on. "Get back to work; the Vice Foreign Minister needs your protection," he ordered and stalked off, not letting the braided man say another word to him.

"Geeze, what are you up to, old pal?" Duo softly spoke as he scratched the top of his head.

_ _ _ _

Thankfully, Relena was too busy to notice his presence while all the guests gathered to their seats. She kept her traditional spot at table number eight-teen, on the right-hand side of the stage, directly in front of the podium.

"Dorothy told me she wouldn't be showing this evening. The reason is apparent now," the blond man spoke, taking his seat next to his comrade.

"Quatre," Heero greeted.

"I take it Miss Relena doesn't know your here?" Quatre smiled.

The former Sandrock pilot had always been too perceptive. His friend knew certain things in his personal life before he could even figure them out. It always felt more comfortable talking to Quatre than their ambitious, talkative, relentless scheming mutual friend, Duo. Quatre didn't have motives or goals at the end of their conversations, unlike the mischievous God of Death. 

It wasn't to say he never went to the braided man for advice. Because in truth, Duo was always willing to help. But it was the occasional teasing the man would subject him to after he would confide in Duo, and make him cautious of his decisions to talk to the former zero two pilot on a deeper level.

"No, she doesn't," he confirmed his friend's suspicions.

"May I ask what you are planning?"

The perfect soldier briefed his companion quietly of his plans. If he needed further assistance during the bidding war, he knew he could count on his multi-millionaire friend. Heero figured he would have enough to cover the funds himself, but just in case, he didn't want to leave any loose ends untied. While he explained, all the blond man did was nod his head, and it made Heero think twice for a moment about his strategy.

After explaining his mission, Quatre covered his chuckle with his left fist and produced a wide grin. "You know, Miss Relena is not going to be happy with your plan." 

Heero raked his right hand through his unruly dark brown hair and sighed outwardly. It had felt good telling his friend what he was up to. Now he just needed to execute the night without any complications. "I know, but I have no choice. You understand, don't you?" Heero searched for reassurance from the wise man.

Nodding, "I agree with you one hundred percent, this is something to be concerned about," Quatre hesitated and plastered a worried look. "But here's the thing, Heero. You knew about this yesterday morning. Why didn't you go to Miss Relena and tell her your concerns rationally? I'm sure she would have seen your point. She listens to your wisdom."

Heero shook his head. "When it comes to her charity work, she becomes irrational. There are no criticisms; she thinks everything she is doing is the absolute optimal effort for the sake of raising money for the welfare of the institutions."

"No, I can't believe it," the former zero four pilot commented.

"After six years, I'm used to her..." Heero stopped to think, choosing his words carefully, "passionate behavior."

"I see. So you know..."

Heero cut his friend off; he knew what the man was going to say. "I've already accounted for tonight's reprimand."

"It's unfortunate. You just got back from your assignment; I'm sure you were looking forward to a harmonious reunion. Then, this."

The former Wing Zero pilot shrugged and grabbed his glass of water from the table. "I'm the Vice Foreign Minister's head of security; I'm sworn to protect her from danger." He took a long gulp and drank about half the glass.

Quatre was just about to say something else but stopped when the other guests started to take their seats at their table.

_ _ _ _

By the third course, the perfect soldier's patience was wearing thin. He knew how long these dinners lasted, but never actually sat through one before. He was always in the shadows, making sure no threat reached the party.

They were only halfway through the items list, the auctioneer currently hypnotizing several gullible individuals bidding high for two tickets to the latest hit on Broadway. Quatre chimed in a few times with his plaque; he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Heero couldn't understand this sort of game. He knew this night sponsored orphanages around the Earth Sphere Unified Nations and realized that the people who received invitations to tonight's event had a great deal of money. He couldn't quite grasp the concept as to why the rich couldn't just write a check to the foundation instead of putting on this massive production. Why was it that these overly priced goods and services were required to entertain the one percent, forcing them to donate?

The former Wing Zero pilot got up out of his seat to stretch in the hall. It was easy for him, camping out in a tiny cave for two months, listening to a known terrorist group’s tactic to overthrow the ESUN and eating rations that would be considered inedible compared to the food he consumed this evening. Hell, if he had to go back for another month, he'd be okay with it. As dangerous and tiring as it was, he had trained for such instances.

Wining and dining was still a whole foreign concept to him. Sure he was able to act the part, but he would never be able to fit in; he could never compare himself with these people. The only exception was his comrade, who he fought beside in the war. Even then, he still had privileges that the former Gundam zero one pilot could never have dreamed of while he was a child.

"I can't believe it, a hundred thousand for a pair of tickets to see some stupid play on Broadway," Duo whistled loudly.

"Hn," Heero agreed.

"So, you gonna tell me what your purpose here tonight is or what?" The former Deathscythe pilot questioned.

"Still classified," he quickly replied. He wasn't about to outline his motives to the God of Death; there was still enough time for his friend to fuck things up before he could carry out his main objective for the evening. 

"Ugh, no fair," his friend whined.

"You'll see soon enough," Heero said, half smiling, and walked back to his seat, leaving his friend with unanswered questions. He knew that this was torturing the poor guy; the roles now were in reverse; Duo was usually the one taunting the secrets.

_ _ _ _

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of the night. Thank you for being such an amazing crowd. Seriously, you've all been the best this evening!" The auctioneer, Greg, showered the guests with compliments, applauding to them. "Betsey, please reveal the total earnings collected this evening before we end our night with our brand new, never before offered, anticipated date with our very own Vice Foreign Minister!" 

"Our subtotal is five point seven million!" The audience applauded. Relena gracefully walked up the stage and took the microphone from Betsey.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight and making this year's Winter Charity Auction Ball a tremendous success. With your generous help, we will be providing orphanages around the ESUN supplying additional jobs for accelerating adoptions, maintenance on older buildings, and after school curriculums, such as tutoring, language, writing, and math. In addition, we did not forget about recreational activities, such as sports, art, sewing, and cooking classes. These children are our bright future, and as such, we must nurture them to become our great leaders of tomorrow," she paused and let the crowd celebrate. "Enjoy the remainder of the party, and I hope to see you all again next year. Thank you!" The blonde woman handed the mic back to the auctioneer and lightly lifted the bottom part of her dress as she walked down the few steps from the stage, back to her seat.

"Keep out your wallets, check those offshore accounts, and make sure that pen of yours doesn't run dry because here we go!" Greg announced and effortlessly started to enchant the guests again with his fast, smooth rhythm. "I'm at one thousand, do you wanna give two? I'm at two, how about three? I'm at three, do you wanna give four, I'm at four, how about five, I'm at five, how about six, now I'm at six, do you wanna give seven, she wants to give seven, how about eight?" Greg's chanting went on for some time. Heero didn't bother showing his card. He already knew this was going to be a sought-after date and decided to wait it out till the price climbed, and the number of bidders reduced due to the amount.

"Can I get one and a half, she wants to give one and a half, how about two anybody wanna give two, I am at one and a half, anybody with two?" The call slowed, and with no regrets, Heero raised his number card. "I see two, I'm at two anybody wanna give two in half, I'm at two, she wants to give two in half, how about three Sir, do you wanna give three?" Heero glared across the room to the plump lavish woman sitting at the Vice Foreign Ministers table. The perfect soldier's eyes shifted away from the woman he was competing with and locked eyes with the very woman he was bidding on, and he held up his board at three.

From across the room, Relena stared at him in shock, her gorgeous ocean blue orbs wide, and mouthed, "What are you doing?" Heero raised his plaque at the call for four, never breaking his killer stare with the Vice Foreign Minister, giving her nothing else in return.

"I'm at four, does anyone wanna give four and a half, I'm at four ma’am do you wanna give four and a half, no. I'm at four to the gentlemen in the back, going once, twice, SOLD to the gentlemen at table number four."

Heero inwardly smirked, satisfied he was able to win at a price that he was able to afford, instead of having to owe his wealthy friend in return. Four million dollars was nearly going to deplete his bank account, but regardless of that, he honestly didn't need the money. It was just sitting there, not doing anything anyway. Honestly, he should have thought of giving most of his salary away in the first place; the former Gundam pilot had all that he needed and couldn't think of anything more to ask for, except for one thing which he hoped to acquire very soon. 

Quatre extended his hand to him and gripped him tightly. "Congratulations, and good luck tonight." His friend let go, got up, and left the now empty table.

The former Sandrock pilot escaped just in time as Relena strolled over to him. "Just what were you thinking, Agent Yuy?" Relena whispered, folding her arms in a cute pout, he knew her too well and saw through her composure, she was restraining herself from yelling this very instant. He was thankful and stood from his seat, overshadowing her petite physique.

"Not now," the perfect soldier glanced around the crowded room as the woman followed suit.

"I agree. I expect you in my quarters after the last guest has left; I'm not finished with you," the politician sternly ordered. He nodded and watched her saunter off from his presence.

The former Gundam pilot made his way out of the ballroom and up the grand set of stairs that led to the main living chambers of the palace. All he wanted to do was change out of his tuxedo, take a hot shower, and wear regular clothes. It was going to be another long night for him.

_ _ _ _

Heero sat in an oversized plush chair, patiently waiting for Relena to arrive in the room, filling the time by typing away on his laptop.

Relena was talking on the phone when she arrived, finishing up her call, "Yes, yes. I completely agree it is such a generous donation. Yes, we will discuss the details on Monday. That's fine, over lunch it is. Thank you, I appreciate all your hard work. No, it was you, too. Okay, get some rest and have a wonderful weekend. You too, bye." She hung up the phone and lightly tossed the device on her vanity.

Heero glanced from his screen and watched the woman undo her tied up hair. She shook her head from side to side, making her golden curls bounce with each motion. She sighed and spoke, "that's better; the hair tie felt like it was pulling on my scalp the whole night."

The former Gundam pilot closed his laptop and set it down next to him. He was readying himself for her outburst, but it hadn't come yet. She was ignoring him as she sat, kicked off her heels and started to remove all of her jewelry in her vanity mirror. He shifted in his seat, which made her clear her throat. "I hope you are not expecting to be anywhere else tonight; I have a bone to pick with you."

"Hn," Heero grunted. Nope, she was just testing him. 

"Am I to assume Director Une went behind my back and ordered you to do this, or did you act on your own accord?" She spoke softly, but before he could answer, she stood from her stool and stormed across the room over to him, her voice louder now. "You know, it doesn’t matter. Either way, that money is a wash. Four million dollars, Heero. How could you let the biggest fundraiser item go to waste? Four. Million. Dollars."

How could she assume the money he offered wasn't real? He narrowed his eyes and stood. Did she not think he was a man of his word anymore? He had it, letting out his frustrations, ignoring her earlier question. "Let's talk about safety protocol. I’ve been away for two solid months; you think I'd miss your most significant event of the year? I made sure to wrap things up just in time for tonight. But I come home to find you've been innocently scheming behind my back. You know full well I wouldn't like this plan of yours, and you did it anyway."

"You shouldn't assume anything. You've been away so long that you couldn't possibly have known that I didn't want to participate in tonight's event!" 

Heero blinked. "What?" He questioned.

She explained herself with a hurt tone, "Did you honestly think I would, your words, not mine, "innocently scheme behind your back?" No! I don't understand why you would presume I would!"

"My absence doesn't give you the excuse to be pressured into doing something that you shouldn't be doing. The Relena I know would stand her ground. Who talked you into this?" He demanded answers.

"No one! It was my doing. It was just…"

He quickly cut her off, "So it was your idea!"

"No. I mean, yes, but I mean, no!" Relena yelled.

"Then, who's to blame?!"

"Can you please let me explain?!" She blurted out. Heero nodded and complied with her request. In a calm voice, she started to tell her side. "Late last week, I received a call from Carlinda, you know the famous dress designer, who makes my dresses." Relena paused as Heero nodded, and she took in a deep breath. "She was supposed to be headlining the auction. There were lots of men and women excited to bid on her 207 pre-released collection. Well, when she called, Carlinda told me she had to back out of the auction at the last minute because she found out she has stage four cancer of the throat and does not have long to live. So, Carlinda has quit the industry and is spending time with her loved ones. She sent me this final dress as a thank you gift, and wished me the best of luck. I was in a jam to find something bigger than her in less than a week for tonight."

"That's when you decided it had to be you," Heero finished her sentence, and Relena nodded. "You still had less than a week; you could have found someone else," he jabbed, and it made the blonde woman roll her eyes in disbelief.

"I told you…"

He didn't give her a chance to finish, "And another thing, where do I come off as not being true to my own word? Huh?"

It was her turn to say, "what?" with a puzzled expression.

"Earlier, you accused me of not being true to my word. Your money is there; it's not fake. I don't understand why you think it was."

"Well, that's exactly it; it's my money, Heero. You can't just take without asking me. If you had come to me in the first place and told me what you were doing...."

"You'd have a hissy fit. And it's not YOUR money. I'm talking about MY money..."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I didn't think...."

"That's correct. Didn't you think I have a bit of money? I've been working for ten years, constantly. I don't have a lot of expenses of my own, and I've just been saving it in the bank all this time. Of course, if I didn't, you wouldn't think I would just bid without giving? I would have made sure that I had enough, even if I had to work it off for the rest of my life."

Relena's eyes softened, "Heero."

"Listen, I didn't want to do what I did, but it was the only way I knew how to handle things since I came back yesterday."

"You were back yesterday?!" Relena exclaimed.

"Yes," he confirmed and wished he hadn't shared that bit of information with her at this moment. 

"Why didn't you say anything to me?” She told him, sounding hurt.

"It's not that I didn't want to. I was ordered to write my mission report by the end of the day, and I obsessed over the details for my unorthodox assignment. Plus, being honest, I know how you get before a fundraiser." Heero smirked, staring into her ocean blue eyes. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Are we good?" He questioned, examining her for reassurance. It felt like an eternity before she finally nodded her head. He closed the small distance between them and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame, taking in a deep breath of her lavender rose scent. How he missed this woman so much. He never wanted to be away from her for that long again. 

"Heero, I'm…" Relena spoke softly, but he cut her off with his mouth. He had been waiting to kiss her soft, supple lips all night. He couldn't contain himself any longer and lifted his goddess effortlessly.

She instantly wrapped her legs around his torso, and her arms made their way around his neck while they continued feverishly with his long-awaited welcome home gift. As Heero walked towards their bed, the feeling of her lower half grinding against his groin with every step he took made his primal instincts go insane. His sexual frustration after not being with her for so long made him want, no, need her this very instant.

Laying her down carefully on the silky sheets, he let his hand wander through her skirts, grazing his rough fingers lightly over her smooth inner thigh. He had almost forgotten how amazing she felt against his skin. His cock twitched in anticipation of being once again nestled within her heated depths.

The perfect soldier rose to his knees and nearly tore off his white shirt in the process, exposing his bare chiseled chest. Relena propped herself on her elbows with wide eyes. "Don't you dare ruin this dress, as you did with the last," she warned. Heero nodded and guided his queen to roll over. He slowly and carefully unzipped the garment, pecking at every area of exposed flesh.

Heero turned his Goddess back over and peered down at her addicting smile. He helped her stand on the bed, making sure she didn't wobble from the soft mattress. After she slipped out of her dress, he cautiously held the article of clothing while he walked it over to the plush chair, draping it along the side, paying special attention not to wrinkle it.

When he turned and strolled back to their bed, he noted his lover was still wearing too much clothing. Her black silk thong and matching bra had to go. He growled as he climbed back into the king-sized bed, like an animal about to pounce its prey. Heero seized hold of her once more, breathing out her name as he buried his face in her neck, letting his talented tongue swirl against her delicate skin. His strong hands did the rest of the talking, unclasping her bra flawlessly, then lightly brushing his finger down her flat stomach all the way to the heat of her core. He slipped his index and middle finger underneath her lingerie, brushing against her manicured golden curls, till he found her bundle of nerves. He waved his fingers over her nub, in a soft circular motion, which made her scream his name. He smiled at how sensitive she had become in the last two months and wondered if she had touched herself while he was gone.

The thought came and went when she whimpered his name in pleading. He stopped his movements and slid her soaked thong down her tanned legs. The smell of her sweet sex drove him over the edge. He had wanted this night to be significant, but his already blue balls were becoming harder to ignore with every second that passed. In one fell swoop, he was out of the confinement of his pants, and his soldier, standing erect, awaited orders.

Relena surprised him when she lifted herself onto her knees. With her left hand, she ran her fingers through his unruly mane and whispered affectionately, "Oh Heero." Her right hand found its way to his stiff erection, and she lightly grazed the tip, smearing his precum with her thumb. He closed his eyes, enjoying her incredible touch. In the duration of his assignment, he had only cleaned the pipes twice; the rest of the time he was consumed with surviving. 

When she pulled her hand away, he snapped his eyes open, to witness his Goddess collecting her natural lubricant, to then, in turn, use it to pump him with her now slippery fist. Damn, he was hard.

She pushed him and he allowed himself to free-fall backwards. His vixen straddled his legs while she kissed the top of his head. Her mouth engulfed half of him and started sucking and swirling her tongue around his manhood. After a short time bobbing up and down his long length, she ran a hand down to massage his rock hard sack. Unfortunately, he stopped Relena’s sunsational mouth from pleasuring him. He was going to lose it at any second and he needed to be inside her. Now. In an instant, Relena was on her back again, her hair pooling around her head like a halo. His angel whined, "I wasn't finished with you yet!"

Smirking, he explained, "I was about to come if I hadn't stopped you."

"Oh," she giggled. "No, I wouldn't have wanted that to happen. I need you inside me," she begged.

Without another second to lose, Heero readied himself at her entrance and sheathed his sword. Relena cried out, and he carefully repeated slower than normal thrusts, letting her get use to him once again inside her. After she seemed ready, he found his medium-paced rhythm, making her moan with every pound. 

He cupped his girlfriend's breasts with both his large hands, leaned forward and licked her nipples, sending a shock wave down her spine. Her pussy clenched a little tighter around him, which made him grunt loudly. It was too soon, but he couldn’t help it. He was almost there, and her pulsating inner walls told him she also was ready for release. With a final signature move into his lover, he couldn't hold off any longer, and groaned, "LEENNAA!" as he shot his hot load well within her. Meanwhile, she, too, screamed his name in pure ecstasy.

Heero collapsed on top of his beautiful partner. Feeling his heartbeat mixed with hers as the beat bounced off of one another's, the perfect soldier worried he was now crushing her. So he wiped the beads of sweat dripping on his brow with his muscular biceps, reluctantly pulled out, and rolled onto his back. He tugged Relena over to him, fitting her perfectly, like a puzzle piece, against his body. 

They laid in silence for a while, catching their breaths. "Heero," Relena questioned if he was still awake.

"Hn," he was only slightly asleep, more relaxing than anything while enjoying the feel of her against him.

"Did you like how the palace is decorated?" She questioned.

Heero nodded his head, "yeah, it's beautiful."

"Well, since you were gone, I had some extra spare time to obsess over how it should look."

Heero opened his eyes and met his prussion with her ocean blue orbs. "You did an outstanding job this year," he praised.

Relena smiled and laid her head back down on his firm chest, nuzzling her nose into him. She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "So, since you just spent four million dollars, does this mean I can kiss my Christmas present goodbye?" She said half-jokingly.

"No, because I already have one for you."

Relena giggled, "Really? I was mostly joking Heero; I wasn't expecting you to answer so seriously. I know you've been away, I didn't think you would have had a gift for me lined up so soon."

Heero didn't say anything. He wanted her present to be a surprise, but if she kept this up, he was going to spoil his plans.

After another moment of silence, Relena chimed in again. She was never this talkative after their lovemaking, but he assumed it was because they hadn't spoken in quite some time. "I hope I'm worth that four million dollars you just spent." 

Heero opened his eyes again and turned his head. "Are you serious?" Heero looked deep into his lover's eyes and propped himself on both elbows, "I plan to get my money's worth for the rest of our lives."

"And how are you going to do that?" Relena teased.

Heero sighed. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment, but now seemed as good as any. He couldn't wait any longer to give her his present. The former Gundam Pilot reached under the bed and pulled his handgun case out from under them. He set the black container on his lap, and Relena stared in curiosity. He typed in his secure passcode, and the lid unlocked with a click. He turned to face her. "I hid your gift here. I didn't want you accidentally finding it while I was gone." He pulled out a small black velvet box and placed the case back on the floor.

Heero seized his lover's hand and placed the small box into her own. “Now that you've gone ahead and given away my first gift to you, here's a more permanent one. What do you think?" He said in a somber tone, his eyes staring intensely on her radiant features.

Relena hesitated, "Heero?" Questioning him with hopeful eyes.

He placed his hand over hers. "Go on, open it." He commanded with absolute certainty. He helped her now shaky hand with his own.

The box fully open, Relena tore her eyes away from his to peer inside, which held the most beautifully crafted two-carat diamond ring with tiny one-eighth-carat diamonds intertwined around the white gold infinity band.

Heero raised her chin with his index finger, breaking her eye contact with the ring. "I count on building a new fortune with you. I cannot see myself with anyone else other than you...Relena. You saved me numerous times throughout the war and even after. You make me constantly want to wake up daily with the love you show me, and I, in return, want to display my love for you, as much as I can, for the rest of my days. Would you do me the honor and…."

Relena cut him off, unable to contain her excitement any longer, "Yes, Heero. Four million times, yes!" Kissing him feverishly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself hard against his bare chest. Heero lightly chuckled as they broke for air. "What's so funny?" Relena asked, confused.

"I was thinking about how my life ended up. I honestly don't deserve you, Relena, but it seems that you desire me, almost more than I yearn for you. I should be dead right now. I would have died years ago if I hadn't come across this stubborn girl who wouldn't take a threat seriously. But I'm glad you didn't." He gently kissed her forehead.

"Look who's talking? You also saved me too that day, you know."

"Huh, me?"

Relena nodded. "Yes, you. Because I learned how to live, from you." Relena hugged him tightly, feeling her creamy skin against his chest and it riled him up for round two. But before he could go any further with more of their pleasurable activities for the evening, he needed to make sure of something first. Heero took the box out of her hand, plucked the ring from the center, and gently slid the band to its proper place, where it will be for the rest of her life.

Teary-eyed, Relena looked at the gorgeous ring on her finger, admiring its sparkling beauty.

"Merry Christmas, Relena," Heero whispered into his fiance's ear. 

"Merry Christmas, Heero," she mouthed back, stealing another kiss from him. He never imagined coming home would be so tiring, but yet, it was all worth it in the end.

FIN  
Happy Holidays!!!  
Thanks for reading!  
Did you like it? Drop a comment below! <3


End file.
